Naughty Nights
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: It's late at night & Alison can't sleep. She's tried everything; hot chocolate, reading a book and counting sheep but nothing works. She texts her girlfriend Emily in hopes that she's awake. The night starts with some innocent texting turns to sexy in the sheets. #EMISON STORY Smut is present! #Oneshot


**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Hope you like this little oneshot. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **It makes writing much more appealing if readers like you tell us what you think.**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Sara Shepard author of PLL series and Marlene King Executive Producer of the hit tv show.**

 **xoxoxox**

It was late on a Friday night and Alison had been having trouble sleeping. She had tried everything to get to sleep. She had tried hot chocolate, reading a book, counting sheep but nothing worked. She just lay there letting her mind wander. Her thoughts halted on her girlfriend Emily. Her soft brown eyes, her caramel skin and the feel of her lips. Alison shivered instantly missing the feel of Emily's warm body next to her. Rolling over onto the side of the bed that her girlfriend usually occupied she closed her eyes inhaling the scent of Emily on the pillow.

An hour passed and still she hadn't fallen to sleep. She glared at the clock radio on her bedside table 2am. She grabbed her phone, maybe by some miracle Emily was awake too. Surprisingly Emily had texted Ali just a few minutes ago.

Em : _Ali, Are you asleep?_

Ali smiled shyly as her cheeks flush pink.

Ali: _Nope. Why are you awake?_

She waited patiently for a reply adjusting her pillows to sit up.

Em: _I had a dream about you. ;)_

Ali: _Tell me more. Was it a dirty dream?_

Emily blushed. Indeed it was a dirty dream where she & Alison had been all over each other in a hotel lobby bathroom in an alternate universe as opposed to the school toilets which is their reality right now. They hadn't come forward about their relationship with the outside world yet. They had wanted to keep it to themselves for a while, besides the thrill of sneaking around was half the fun.

Em: _I'm so horny for you right now._ _I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. Swim practice & work are kicking my butt. I wish I was there next you right now._

Ali: _Mmm somebody sounds a little lonely tonight._

Ali licked her lips as the tiredness from earlier was beginning to leave her with a completely different feeling.

Em: _I miss you so much! I need you Ali!_

The blonde feels goose bumps rise on her skin at Emily's words.

Ali: _I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. ;) I miss you babe._

Em: Ali, stop! don't tease me right now. I'm seriously considering coming over. :)

 _Ali: Awe babe I wish you could. My bed misses you almost as much as I do._ The blonde teased

Emily smiled sheepishly. Alison has her so hooked. She is totally enamoured by the blonde that she calls girlfriend.

Em: _I wish I was with you right now holding you and kissing you all over._

Ali rolled over in bed allowing herself to indulge in the lingering scent of Emily that never failed to make her ache for the brunette.

Ali: _I wish that too. :) What else would you do to me?_

Em: _Depends. What are you wearing?_

Ali: _What does that matter?_

Em: _Can you blame me for asking? I find you absolutely irresistible baby._

Ali feels her body responding to Emily's forwardness. _There is a heat between her legs that she's all to familiar with when it comes to thinking about, being around or even just texting Emily like she is now._

Em: _Come on baby don't keep me in the dark. Tell me what your wearing._

Ali smiles wickedly as she looked down at her sweat pants and tank top. She notices Emily's shark swim team jersey slung over her desk chair that she left the last time she had stayed over.

Ali: _Your swim team jersey and nothing else. xx_

Em: _Omg Baby, don't say that I'm getting wet!_

The blonde chuckles lightly at her girlfriend, She's clearly turned on right now and if Alison was honest with herself she was too. In fact she was wide awake now. Alison can feel a pool of wetness at her own throbbing core. Her insatiable need for her girlfriend was rarely if ever denied.

Ali: _That's the whole point of sexting Em. ;)_

Emily blushed.

Em: _I love you so much Ali. I swear if I lost you it would ruin me. Promise me you're all mine forever. xoxo_

Alison smiles, knowing that Emily means every word. She knows how much she means to her. Her core throbbing violently now. She craves Emily's touch. Her lips and hands tracing patterns on her skin like so many times before.

Ali: _Trust me mermaid, I'm all yours. Forever._

Em: _You make the happiest girl in the world baby xxxx_

Ali: _You were always my favourite Em. You know that don't you? xo I.L.W.A.Y_

Em: _What does ILWA mean?_

Ali: _I Love, Worship, Adore you_

Emily smiles imagining herself gazing into Alison's deep blue eyes at that very moment. Wanting desperately to kiss her.

Ali: _I know you wanna kiss me. ;)_

Em: _I always want to kiss you baby. xxxxxxxx_

Ali: _How did I get to be the one to have the hottest girl in school?_

Em: _I think I got the hottest girl in school. ;) And she's all mine. I can't wait to get my hands on you later. ;)_

Alison's clock radio beeps 3am. They've been at this an hour already. Time flies. Ali doesn't want to wait till tomorrow to see her girl even though technically its tomorrow already.

Ali: _I need you Emmie, I need you now! Key's under the mat. ;)_

 _Em: I'm on my way baby. I hope nobody's home cause you'll be moaning my name so loud Spencer's gonna hear you next door. Get ready for the most mind boggling sex you've ever had. xxx ;)_

The blonde is dripping wet now, she is sure her bed is already soaked through. She throws her sweat pants off leaving her in her tank top & underwear. Grabbing her hair brush on the night stand she guides it through her blonde curls. She had to look presentable for her favourite girl. After all she deserved the effort.

Ali: _It's just you and me mermaid. xo_

Alison waits rather impatiently to hear the jingle of keys in the lock and the creak of the front door. Fighting the urge to pleasure herself before Emily arrives knowing the bruneete will make good on her promise to make her scream. 'the most mind boggling sex'. Mentally chanting for Emily to hurry up before she loses the little control she has if she were to wait much longer.

Ali watches the clock tick over as she waits...

Finally that little jingle of keys is like music to her ears.

Within minutes Emily has entered Alison's dark bedroom wearing an older sharks swim shirt that hangs of her body in the most glorious of places, showing off her toned legs and a sexy amount of cleavage that makes the blonde's head spin. Alison realises Emily is panting heavily.

"Babe aren't you cold?" Ali asks. The brunette smirks not saying a word and jumps on top of the blonde taking her face in he hands kissing her passionately. Her tongue successfully gaining entrance into her girlfriends mouth without so much a squeal in protest as their bodies melted into the bed. Clothes were immediately discarded one after the other between kisses. "Emmie, have I ever told you how hot you are?"

"Every day baby." Emily whispers into the blondes ear. The brunette leaves a maze of kisses all over her girlfriends bare chest smiling when she moans beneath her Emily sits up to see Alison biting her lip in attempt to stop herself from screaming. Emily laughs silently knowing the blonde wont be able to hold out for much longer. Grinding her lower half into Alison slowly she receives a moan of approval from her. "God Em. That feels so good!".

Emily forces her hips down a little harder connecting their cores so their clits are in reach. She bends over crashing her lips to Alison's in a heated kisses her hands fondle her lovers breasts gently but with enough force to drive Alison insane. Again the blonde moans. Her core is about to explode & Em hasn't even touched her there yet with her talented fingers.

"Em I'm so close please!" Alison claws at her girlfriends back pulling her closer egging her own to bring her to the each that she so desperately needs for release. "That's my girl," Emily says her voice low. Emily hand travels down Alison's chest to her bundle of nerves. She's dripping with sex already amongst the sheets. Slowly Emily circles her girlfriends clit. More moans and soft whimpers escape the blondes mouth as her body jerks upward to meet Emily's touch wanting to feel more. "Yes Em! Yes!" Emily moves faster flicking Alisons swollen clit with her index finger. With every new moan and jerk of her girlfriends body Emily feels herself getting increasingly wet and turned on. She loves spoiling her just as much as Alison loves to tease her in return.

"Get ready baby," Without warning Emily inserts two fingers into Alison making her yelp in surprise but its laced with pleasure as she meets Emily's thrusts with force. Each new thrust Emily changes the position of her fingers alternating between curling them and straightening them to kit Alison's sweet spot almost every time. Alison is almost there, she's biting her lip again, Emily knows this the clear sign that she's ready. Thrusting harder she places her other hand over the blondes clit rubbing it at the same time. "Come on baby almost there."

"G-God, Em faster! I'm swear I'm cumming!" Alison whispers breathlessly as her body begins to shake and twitch with more pleasure than she's ever experienced at the hands of anyone including Emily. Alison finally reaches her high and collapses back on her pillow trying to catch her breath from the most intense of orgasms. She smiles up at Emily who smiles back. "Alright you win, that was the most mind boggling sex ever."

"Don't I know it. I've got the claw marks on my back to prove it" Emily laughs capturing the blondes lips in a sweet kiss.

Alison laughs too pulling Emily to her covering her in the sweet smelling sweat, finally curling up at the brunette's side.

"I Love Worship Adore you Ali," The brunette whispers kissing the top of the blondes head.

Alison smiles snuggling in closer.

"EF + AD Forever," Ali mumbles drifting off to sleep.

~:~

 **Remember to review. Thanks for reading.**

 **Till later my darlings.**

 **-Nat xoxox**


End file.
